Outra dimensão
by Marcelinho Tebayo
Summary: Katniss e Peeta são misteriosamente mandados a outra dimensão, uma dimensão onde o mundo não se limitava em Panem, capital e distritos; Mas um mundo onde as pessoas eram livres e tinham o poder de decidir o que fazer com suas vidas. Um mundo que encantou tanto Katniss quanto Peeta.
1. Outra dimensão: Capítulo um

**CAPÍTULO UM**

A manhã está chuvosa no distrito doze, o massacre quartenário que tanto preocupava a todos já passara. Ficar deitada na minha cama submersa em pensamentos era algo que eu já estava acostumada a fazer. Fiquei ali, durante pelo menos uma hora, assistindo a chuva lavar a janela cruelmente, parecia que o vidro ia se quebrar em mil pedaços. Ficar deitada e me revirando não irá ajudar em nada, melhor eu parar de pensar nisso e levantar logo, quem sabe até ajudar minha mãe no almoço.

A casa no bairro dos vitoriosos era gigante, mesmo que Haymitch e Peeta sempre estivessem ali, Prim e minha mãe morando comigo, as vezes até mesmo Gale e Hazelle; ainda assim, parece que nada ocupa o espaço dessa mansão, já que sempre fui acostumada com a casa humilde na costura. Não que estivesse reclamando, afinal fome não era mais um problema, mas se ainda morasse na costura com minha família, caçando com Gale e não tivesse ido para os jogos, tudo seria diferente, talvez todos estivessem mais felizes.

'Gale...' o seu nome ecoou em meus pensamentos, fazendo com que levasse os dedos sob os lábios e lembrasse do beijo que demos na casa do lago. Nunca teria dado certo, por mais que nos amassemos. Escolher entre dois garotos maravilhosos foi difícil.

"Escolher..." um sorriso simples desenhou-me nos lábios. Com toda certeza fiz a escolha certa.

O cheiro do almoço vinha até o banheiro enquanto lavava o rosto. Usava um traje muito melhor dos que costumava usar, esse parecia mais um vestido de festas, mas é apenas um pijama de seda que se estende até um pouco antes dos joelhos. Solto as alças do vestido e deixo-as caírem pelos ombros, ficando completamente nua, vestindo rapidamente as roupas íntimas, uma calça escura comum e uma blusa regata verde claro.

É de praxe descer as escadas correndo, não me surpreenderia morrer com o pescoço quebrado qualquer dia desses. Enfim na cozinha, e lá estava! Minha mãe, Prim e Peeta; sentado sobre a bancada, tomando um gole do que parecia ser suco de laranja, e sem perceber que eu havia chegado. Em silêncio, movo-me atrás dele, pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios num sinal de silêncio para Prim, que contém o riso. Aproximo-me logo dele, levando as duas mãos sobre seu quadril e fazendo-lhe cócegas. Seu copo dá um salto, derrubando suco sobre a bancada, enquanto deixo escapar boas gargalhadas juntamente a Prim, minha mãe continuava concentrada no almoço.

- Bom dia Peeta. – Digo em meio a risadas. Olho para Prim e vejo-a sorrindo também, é bom ver sorrisos depois de tudo isso. Peeta levantou-se, pegando-me pela cintura e dando alguns beijinhos carinhosos. O que me deixa meio constrangida em frente a Prim.

- Bom dia. Como você consegue acordar tão linda? - Certo, ele consegue me deixar muito constrangida, mesmo. Mas percebo que essa era a intenção dele, só por sua expressão risonha.

- Para com isso Peeta. – Falo empurrando-o suavemente e me desvencilhando de seus braços. Caminho até o fogão, beijo o rosto da minha mãe e dou-lhe bom dia. O cozido de carneiro que ela estava preparando estava cheirando muito bem, deliciosamente bem. Logo Haymitch chegara com uma garrafa de aguardente em mãos - como de costume - , Juntando-se a todos para o almoço.

A tarde estava tediosa, Haymitch havia ido embora, Prim estava na escola e minha mãe ficara cuidando dos doentes que as famílias pobres traziam para casa. Peeta fazendo-me companhia, até que então decidi ir para a floresta caçar com ele. A chuva havia se dissipado, dando lugar apenas as nuvens claras. Demorou muito até conseguir convencer Peeta a ir. Atravessamos a cerca – que agora já não possuía mais nenhuma eletricidade e que tinha mais o propósito de manter os animais selvagens longe.

Os arcos nunca trocaram de lugar, sempre na mesma árvore oca, escondidos e muito bem preservados, protegidos da chuva e do sol rigoroso que se faz nos verões no Distrito doze. Agora os dois estavam armados, cada um em posse de um arco, simples mas eficazes. Os animais na floresta correm soltos, esquilos selvagens, pássaros, e vez ou outra víamos cervos correndo livres. Mas felizmente eu deixava-os escapar, afinal agora minha família não dependia mais das minhas matanças ilegais para que pudéssemos sobreviver, tínhamos dinheiro, muito dinheiro. Atirar com o arco virara mais uma forma de hobby, lazer, e também para não ficar enferrujada.

- Peeta, você está mais enferrujado do que eu. – Falo com um tom de implicância.

- Eu nunca fui tão bom quanto você. Você sabe disso.

Seus elogios faziam-me bem, por mais que eu fingisse ignorá-los, eu amava-os. Seu tom de voz era o único que me acalmava e dava-me a sensação de acolhimento, algo que eu sentia quando estava junto ao meu pai. Quero dizer, o amor que sinto pelo meu pai nunca será igual ao que sentirei por alguém. Mas se eu pudesse compará-lo, compararia com o que sinto por Peeta. Suas mãos quentes, seu olhar, suas palavras frívolas e seu toque me davam arrepios. Meus pensamentos acabam se perdendo enquanto eu o olhava atirar flechas em alvos que havíamos posto nas arvores meses atrás.

- Que foi? Estou fazendo algo de errado. – Falou em tom de culpa ao perceber que não parava de olhá-lo. Apenas sorri e movi a cabeça em negativa. Dei a ele a ideia de irmos para o lago, talvez pescar peixes e deixá-los voltar a água, e talvez acender a lareira da casa do lago, a mesma que levei Gale a algum tempo atrás. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Os peixes no inverno costumam se esconder, até porque daqui a alguns dias pode começar a nevar. Foi difícil, mas conseguimos pescar três peixes de tamanho médio. A casa ainda estava lá, de madeira, humilde, pequena, aconchegante e intacta, lembrando meu pai todas as vezes que vou lá. Procuramos lenha e gravetos em volta da casa e do lago para acendermos a lareira, isso não demora muito. As mãos frias tremiam mesmo estando encasacada.

- Aqui, ponha isso. – E antes que eu pudesse negar, o garoto conquistador já estava pondo seu casaco sobre meu ombros, deixando-o aos espirros.

- Vamos entrar logo e acender a lareira antes que você pegue uma pneumonia. – Peeta é teimoso, não deixando devolver seu casaco. Abracei-o, e fomos enroscados até dentro da casa, acendemos a lareira, e ficamos sentados em frente esfregando as mãos sob o fogo, que começavam a esquentar. Até que me desenrosquei dos casacos. Começamos a conversar, enquanto assávamos os peixes. Foi questão de segundos até que a nossa fome fizesse com que devorássemos a comida, um peixe e meio para cada um. A madeira ainda crepitava sobre o fogo.

- Você ainda sonha? – De repente o ambiente de risadas tornou-se um pouco mais sério. Não era segredo para nenhum dos dois os pesadelos sobre a capital, os jogos e os tributos que insistiam em morrer repetidamente em nossos sonhos.

- Vez ou outra. Costumo tomar antes de dormir as ervas que sua mãe prepara pra mim, elas me acalmam. – Certo, as ervas da minha mãe, que não costumam funcionar comigo. No começo eu tomava-as todas as noites, mas percebi que elas não faziam muito efeito. Sem dizer a minha mãe comecei a fingir que as bebia, jogando na pia o chá, noite após noite.

Fico pensativa durante alguns minutos, até sentir o toque quente da mão de Peeta. São um pouco ásperas, talvez pelos treinamentos excessivos que tivemos, mas ainda sim são muito acolhedoras. Olho-o sem hesitar e percebo que está se aproximando cada vez mais seu corpo junto ao meu. Sua outra mão toca-me o rosto e acabo sendo obrigada a ceder aos seus encantos, desviando o olhar para a lareira, e voltando aos seus olhos azuis. Nossos rostos então se chocam, seus lábios acolhedores tocando os meus, sinto o calor que poucas vezes senti preencher meu corpo, chegando as extremidades e voltando. Não recuso e nem o aceito. Na real nunca sei como agir exatamente nessas horas, quando o fazíamos na arena era pura encenação, mas agora é mais do que isso, sinto que ele consegue chegar onde Gale, talvez, conseguisse. Ficar ao seu lado e sentir seu toque me deixa segura.

O chão de madeira da cabana estava entre o frio do exterior e o quente de nossa lareira, dando uma sensação engraçada quando deitamos nele. Seus dedos passaram entre os fios de meu cabelo, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse ainda mais. Se olhos azuis fixos em mim, me examinando, tentando descobrir o que se passa pela minha cabeça. Quero que ele continue me beijando, e não apenas fique me olhando, sinto que meu rosto começa a esquentar.

- Eu te amo, Katniss.

As palavras saíram de sua boca como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Não sabia como reagir e nem o que falar. Fiquei ali por alguns segundos fixada em seu olhar, um olhar suplicante, suplicando por uma resposta recíproca. Mas eu deveria mentir ou falar a verdade? Se eu mentisse, diria algo parecido com o que disse a Gale "eu sei". Não, como eu poderia dizer novamente "eu sei"? Devo encarar isso, encarar o que sinto. As palavras simplesmente saem por entre meus lábios secos.

- Eu também.

Pelo menos não foi um "eu sei", e vejo pelos olhos e pelo sorriso de Peeta que essa resposta foi mais do que suficiente, o que faz meu coração desacelerar um pouco. Nossos lábios se chocam novamente, dessa vez um beijo mais demorado e molhado. Suas mãos deslizam pela minha cintura, subindo lentamente minha blusa e acariciando-me a barriga, o que causa um riso controlado devido às cócegas que sinto. Ele vai descendo deslizando sua mão sobre meu corpo, me sinto vulnerável e não quero me sentir assim. Empurro de forma leve forçando ele a sentar, dou uma pausa entre os beijos e retiro minha blusa, beijando-o novamente para que ele não enxergue como estou vermelha. E mesmo esta não sendo a nossa primeira vez, ainda sinto-me envergonhada. Vejo-o tirando a camiseta, dando lugar a seus ombros largos, braços e peito definidos. Estou quente, muito quente, porém querendo mais.

Agora estamos praticamente nus, com exceção das pequenas peças que usamos nas partes íntimas. Ele coloca uma de suas mãos atrás da minha cabeça para que ela não sofra o impacto quando toca o chão. Então retira a mão e deita sobre mim, levando a outra sobre minha coxa, hora acariciando, hora apertando carinhosamente.

Não consigo explicar o que ocorre na hora que segue, Peeta consegue me levar ao êxtase total em poucos minutos, ele é carinhoso, amoroso, cuidadoso e fatal quando quer. Não posso deixar de lembrar que sabe fazer milagres com as mãos – deve ser pelo fato de usa-las muito fazendo pães, e amassando-os. Esse pensamente me deixa completamente corada. Estamos deitados no chão, com sorrisos estampados nos lábios, Peeta talvez mais do que eu. Minha cabeça está sobre seu peito, estou com os cabelos soltos e emaranhados. Ficamos ali até que o frio comece a tomar conta de nossos corpos nus e a lareira apagar.

- Acho que devemos ir, minha mãe e Prim devem estar preocupadas. - Peeta apenas assentiu com a cabeça, me dando um longo beijo na testa.

- Só se você me prometer que viremos mais vezes aqui. – ótimo, ele realmente não precisa de muito esforço para me deixar com o rosto queimando de vergonha.

- Prometo. – Digo entre dentes e dando um sorriso envergonhado. Ele adora ressaltar "o quanto eu fico linda quando vermelha."


	2. Outra dimensão: Capítulo dois

**CAPÍTULO DOIS:**

Vestimos nossas roupas rapidamente antes que escurecesse. Quando passamos alguns metros do lago enxergo uma espécie de barreira. Estico o braço para a esquerda, impedindo que Peeta prosseguisse, com o propósito de parar e olhar melhor aquele estranho fenômeno. Então percebo que, mesmo parados, a parede gigante desliza em nossa direção. Lembra os campos de força dos Jogos, é tão extensa que nem mesmo eu consigo achar o término, tem o aspecto lilás meio transparente, e mesmo passando pelas árvores nada acontece. Nada de estranho pelo menos. Arregalo os olhos e me dou conta não do 'quê' aquilo está atrás, mas sim de 'quem': eu e Peeta. Pego sua mão e corro na direção oposta em que estávamos indo, voltando ao lago e a casa.

- Katniss, o que é aquilo? – Ouço-o gritar, o som que a parede faz é muito alto, como uma ventania.

- Eu não sei, apenas corra! – Grito de volta. Não sei o que fazer, não sei como agir, só sei que devemos correr o mais depressa possível. A perna de Peeta não permite que eu dê o meu máximo, limitando muito nossa corrida contra o tempo, literalmente, afinal a coisa está cada vez mais próxima e numa velocidade absurda.

Quando vejo que não temos mais escapatória, simplesmente paro. Peeta me olha assustado procurando uma resposta. Puxo uma flecha da aljava, encaixando-a no arco e mirando em qualquer lugar que acerte a parede, e quando elas se chocam e a flecha atravessa a barreira, simplesmente perde a força e cai no chão.

- Acho que podemos atravessar – Falo aos berros. Talvez, se não tenha afetado a flecha, não nos afetará. Peeta agarra minha mão e olha para mim do mesmo jeito que olha quando diz que me ama. Posso ler seu olhar. Então olha novamente para a coisa, que está a metros de nós. Fecho os olhos e sinto uma espécie de 'onda plasmática' passar. Um impacto muito forte, empurrando bruscamente a mim e Peeta. Sinto uma dor excruciante na cabeça, acho que bati em alguma árvore, então tudo começa a escurecer e percebo que estou perdendo a consciência.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa, perco completamente os sentidos. Mas começo a ouvir uma voz ao longe, alguém gritando o nome de uma pessoa, dizendo que irá retornar, acho que é isso... ou a batida na cabeça está me pregando peças. Estou voltando ao consciente, e ouço novamente a mesma voz.

- Jesus retornará, Jesus retornará! – Minha cabeça dói muito, faço um esforço imenso para levar a mão até ela e um esforço maior ainda para abrir os olhos. Um homem, de barba grande e branca, roupas sujas, surradas e rasgadas é a primeira coisa que consigo distinguir. Será que me trouxeram para a praça do distrito doze?

Peeta está jogado ao meu lado. Coloco a mão em seu ombro, balançando-o devagar para que ele acorde. Ele recém está abrindo os olhos. Olho a nossa volta. Há uma rua asfaltada onde passam muitos carros. Aparentemente estamos numa calçada. Começamos a levantar, muitas pessoas estão esbarrando em nós. Reparo como a maioria delas estão bem vestidas.

- Será que estamos na capital? – Pergunto a Peeta sem tirar os olhos do local.

- Mesmo estando bem arrumadas, as pessoas estão 'normais' demais para serem da capital. – Peeta está coberto de razão. Sem perucas extravagantes e nem maquiagens que mais parece um arco-íris.

Ainda muito distraída com tudo isso, acabo esbarrando bruscamente em alguém que passa com pressa. Um homem alto, que se abaixa para juntar sua maleta com muitos papéis.

- Droga, droga... Estou muito atrasado, e mais essa ainda. – ajoelho-me para ajudá-lo, e é quando percebo que conheço aquele rapaz bonito e elegantemente vestido com um terno. Mas não pode ser. E antes que eu possa dizer alguma coisa, Peeta intervém.

- Gale? Porque você está vestido assim? – Seu tom era preocupado e receoso, mas eu tinha as mesmas dúvidas. Gale olha para Peeta, reconhecendo-o e depois olha de volta pra mim.

- Katniss! Onde você esteve? Sua mãe estava preocupada com você! E por que está andando com 'ele'? – Seu tom de voz mudou quando se referiu a Peeta, como se ele fosse um perigo ou algo assim.

- Peeta e eu somos... – evito antes de continuar – bons amigos, você sabe disso. - Sinto o olhar de Peeta sem mesmo olhar para ele, o olhar de quem está chateado pela definição que dei a nós. – Minha mãe? Onde ela está? Onde estamos?

- Droga! É muito tarde e tenho uma reunião muito importante. – Ele me pega pelo braço, me puxando enquanto caminha rápido. Olho para trás e vejo Peeta, levanto a mão em um sinal para que ele venha junto. Ele revira os olhos e corre atrás de nós.

- Katniss, nós estamos em Nova Iorque e sua mãe está uma fera por ter deixado a pestinha da sua irmã sozinha em casa. – Definitivamente não estou entendendo por que Gale está agindo assim. Paramos em frente a um prédio imenso, ele me segurou com as duas mãos, uma em cada braço meu, olhou em meus olhos e começou a falar alguma coisa em relação a uma reunião importante e que eu e Peeta devemos esperá-lo aqui fora por no máximo uma hora.

- Eu não sei o que é essa tal de "Nova Iorque" Katniss, mas temos que dar o fora daqui logo. – Vociferou Peeta, estamos sentados em um banco ao lado do prédio, aguardando Gale.

Peeta estava com razão. Mas antes que tentássemos sair dali expliquei a ele que eu deveria ir atrás de Prim e minha mãe, e que pelo visto somente Gale poderia me levar até elas nesse momento. Só nos resta esperar pelo seu retorno. O avistamos vindo em nossa direção com pressa. Ele nos conduziu até uma espécie de garagem com automóveis. Aqueles eram automóveis antigos, porém bonitos. Gale apertou uma espécie de chave que fez com que um carro luxuoso apitasse e destravasse as portas.

- Esse carro é seu? – Pergunto surpresa. Eu não entendo sobre automóveis, na realidade o único que eu via antes de ir a capital era só o do prefeito.

- Claro! Já esqueceu as milhares de vezes que andamos juntos nele? – 'Não, você não tem um carro e eu nunca saí nele com você', essa era a resposta que eu deveria ter dado, mas preferi olhar para Peeta e dizer "Isso não é verdade" movendo apenas os lábios sem que o som saísse. Acho que ele não acreditou em mim só pelo modo como bateu a porta quando entramos no veículo. Gale dirigia rápido, com astúcia e destreza, hora ou outra ele metia a mão no volante, o que fazia que o carro emitisse um ruído incomodo.

As expressões no rosto de Peeta olhando sobre a janela me lembra da primeira vez em que chegamos à capital de trem: Deslumbrado. Não só ele, era impossível não ficar boquiaberto com tamanha grandeza, uma cidade linda, cheia de luzes e pessoas bonitas – Bem diferente da extravagante Capital. Definitivamente não estávamos na capital, e em nenhum distrito. Aposto que Snow está por trás disso, enquanto estamos desacordados eles brincam com nossos cérebros implantando esse sonho maluco – mesmo parecendo tudo muito real. Onde poderíamos estar então? Para Gale era tudo tão normal, porque somente Peeta e eu lembrávamos de Panem? Certificarei-me que minha mãe e Prim estejam bem e assim que encontrá-las vamos todos fugir para qualquer lugar, já que esse me cheira a armadilha. Não poderia esperar menos de Snow, já que me odeia tanto.

Agora estava anoitecendo, acho que entre o grande congestionamento e essa confusão toda acabei pegando no sono. Sinto uma mão balançar-me.

- Katniss, acorda! – Abro os olhos, visão meio embaçada, mas voltando ao normal. Gale estava perto demais, fazendo com que eu me assustasse. Finalmente chegamos. Peeta e eu descemos do carro em frente ao prédio.

- Onde estamos? – Pergunto confusa.

- Na sua casa Katniss. – Responde Gale. Fico surpresa olhando o prédio imenso, com muitos andares, algumas luzes. Nem todos estavam iluminados.

- Como eu poderia morar nesse prédio imenso? – Digo surpresa enquanto olho para cima examinando o prédio boquiaberto.

- Não seja boba Katniss. Esta me deixando preocupado já. Você mora no 12° andar, apartamento 124! Tem certeza de que está bem? – Ele me olha preocupado por entre a janela do carro, continuava ao volante.

- Estou sim. Obrigado pela carona. – Digo a ele mentindo. Gale apenas concorda com um balançar de cabeça e vai embora. Eu não estou bem, estou confusa, com fome e talvez medo, medo do que possa encontrar na minha 'casa'. Espero que Prim e minha mãe estejam bem.


End file.
